


Weird

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: GWblockparty tropes [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Gwblockparty, Preventers (Gundam Wing), Roommates, Tropes, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: AU - "I think my roommate is a vampire".For theGWblockparty End of Summer Tropefest 2017.





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

> **Trope:** Roommates AU/Spy AU.

“I think my roommate is a vampire.” Duo said one night when he was out drinking with his best friend. His friend had stopped drinking and stared at him, before spraying their drink at Duo’s face and guffawed at the same time. He nearly fell off his chair when he clutched his sides for laughing too much. 

 

“You are disgusting. Ugh.” Duo wiped off the spittle from his face with a grimace.

 

“Sorry, I’m sorry hahahaha here--some towels. But Duo, do you know how ridiculous that sounds? A vampire? In the middle of twenty-first century?” His friend grabbed some towels from the nearest table and offered them for his face.

 

“I’m being serious, Quatre. I never see him come out of his room at all. His face is always so pale and bloodless. The only time I see him is at night. And that’s not saying much. And one time I saw some blood splatters on his clothes.” 

 

“Is it the same guy you thought was a drug dealer?” Quatre asked. 

 

“Yeah, same guy.” Duo sighed and downed last of his beer in one go. 

 

“Maybe he only does graveyard shifts, like Trowa.”  

 

Duo frowned as he considered their other friend, who couldn’t make it for their night out. “He doesn’t look like a doctor to me though. Not like Trowa though.”

 

“How so? I think Trowa doesn’t look like a doctor either. Unless he wears that white coat.” Quatre muttered. “All those tattoos on him should be illegal.”

 

“Quat, you should ask him out sometime.” Amused, Duo took a swig from his beer, only to realize his bottle was already empty. Sighing, he set the bottle down and folded his arms. 

 

“No way! We’re not talking about the traitor who couldn’t come tonight!” 

 

“Quatre, you’re drunk.” 

 

“No, I’m not. And leave Mister Perfect Tats out of this.” 

 

“I’ll tell Tro you think he’s hot.” 

 

“I do _ not _ .” Quatre sounded scandalized. “We’re not talking about him! And don’t you dare tell him, Duo, or you’ll be sorry!” 

 

Duo held his hands up in peace. “All right, all right.”

 

“We’re talking about your vampire, drug dealer, weirdo, whatshisnameagain roommate.”  

 

“His name is Yui. He didn’t mention a family name though.” Duo tried to remember the few times his roommate had spoken to him and wondered whether they actually gave him their full name or not. 

 

“Yeah, him. Yui. We’re talking about Yui.” Quatre grumbled. ”Why didn’t you just ask him what he does for a living?”

 

“When can I do that? It’s not like I can catch him on his way out of the apartment.”

 

“Your mind is always running around making crazy assumptions. Maybe you should talk to him sometime. Ask him about his job and whatever else you find interesting about that guy.” 

 

“Fine.” Duo decided. “If you don’t see me again next friday, my vampire roommate has probably sucked me dry by then.”

 

* * *

  
  


On hindsight, it’s probably because of Quatre Duo hadn’t been able to think of anything else, except trying to come up with cue words or phrases to initiate contact with the very reclusive Yui. Still buzzed from the alcohol, Duo’s mind decided to produce various, safe conversation topics and scenarios on his way back home. Like food! Wouldn’t it be nice to invite Yui for dinner? Or maybe trade detergent secrets. How did Yui even make his laundry smell fresh but odorless, despite that one time Duo had caught Yui dressed in filthy rags? While his mind was occupied, Duo absently took out his keys to open the front door. He toed off his shoes and finally turned on the lights. 

 

“Holy shit!” Duo jumped back.

 

The living-room was a mess. Broken glass was strewn everywhere across the floor. The bookcase had tumbled down. The pillows on the sofa were torn, shredded into pieces, their feathers were flying everywhere. The far wall that was probably Yui’s room was riddled with holes. Bullet holes? Three bodies laid motionless across the floor. Dead? Duo wasn’t sure. He was too occupied with staring at two people on the floor at his feet, who were very much alive.

 

And one of them was Yui, who recovered quickly from the shock of either light flooding the room or Duo standing at the front door, wrestling with an unknown man, struggling to escape the chokehold, until Yui finally retaliated with slamming his head backwards and knocked his assaulter out by stabbing some electric rod into his side.

 

“Welcome home, Duo.” Yui said, smiling, or trying to sound charming as he crawled up on his feet, patted his slacks. His face wasn’t that pretty to look at, not with bloodtrail coming down from his nostrils and the black and blue bruises on his cheekbones and the corner of his left eye. 

 

Duo crossed his arms and glared down at his roommate. “You’ve got some explaining to do.” 

 

“All right.” Yui winced. “Let me make a quick call to my boss first to get this all cleaned up.”

 

“Why? Don’t you mean the police? Are you some sort of assassin?”

 

Yui snorted. “Nothing that fancy, I’m afraid. Come into the kitchen while we wait for my crew to clean up. I’ll make you some tea.”

 

“Uhm.” Duo flicked his gaze down to the prone bodies in his living-room. 

 

“I wouldn’t worry about them.” Yui said dismissively. “They’re just out cold.” 

 

“I’m not worried about them.” Duo heaved a sigh. “Just--who the hell are you anyway, Yui?  Is that even your name?” 

 

Yui stared at him in consideration before reaching into the inner pocket of his bloodied dress shirt and flipped out a badge. “I’m Special Agent Heero Yuy. I work for Preventers.”

 

“Damn.” Duo breathed, studying the badge and the picture carefully. “It’s real. You’re a spy?” 

 

“No. A special agent.” Agent Yuy corrected. 

 

“Is it not the same?”

 

Agent Yuy pressed his lips into a thin line and sighed. “Let’s have tea, then I’ll explain it to you more clearly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kinda late! Sorry! 
> 
> I'm so utterly exhausted /Laughs/ I couldn't decide what kind of trope to write until the very last minute.


End file.
